


The Blue Beast

by Milfomancer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal, Breathplay, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Toys, Yuri, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/pseuds/Milfomancer
Summary: Marianne's crest turns her into a lustful beast, so Hilda, Claude, Dimitri and Shamir have to work together to... deal with the issue.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril/Shamir Nevrand, Shamir Nevrand/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 19





	The Blue Beast

“H-Hilda, can you come here?” Marianne trembling called out from her room. Hilda was lounging in the common area in her sleepwear - a baggy T-shirt and underwear. The pink hairs on the back of her neck stood up at the sound of her name – More than once the past few days, Hilda had caught Marianne staring intently at her. Cautiously, she walked over.

“What is it, Marianne?” Hilda asked as the sturdy wooden door behind her thunked close, followed by a brighter click when the blue-haired bishop locked it. “Umm, Marianne… why did you lock the door?”

“I can’t hold it in anymore, Hilda,” Marianne said, her voice quiet. “It’s been driving me absolutely mad for weeks now.” She slowly moved closer to Hilda, causing her to take a clumsy step back. 

“Well, whatever it is, I’m sure the Professor can help you out wi-”

“The Professor left over five hours ago and won’t be back for at least a week.” Hilda couldn’t remember ever hearing the demure Marianne speak with such a tone, with such self-assurance. The shaky timid Marianne who had called her into this locked room was no more. “That’s why I need you to help me, Hilda.” She took another step forward, more assertively, causing Hilda to fall back onto her bed. She saw a flash of cyan before finding herself pinned down on the soft bed, the silken strands of Marianne’s bangs that had fallen out of her bun tickling her cheeks. 

Scarlet flashed over Hilda’s countenance as the situation dawned on her. “M-Marianne, I’m flattered, b-but let’s maybe take this sl-” she started, but her sentence was cut short by a pair of lips mashing into her own. Hilda had no particular aversion to kissing Marianne, though this was hardly how she envisioned it happening. For some reason, she always pictured herself as the one taking the lead. 

Marianne’s lips did not linger for long – She moved down to her partner’s neck while her hands snaked down Hilda’s curves. It had been more time than Hilda would care to admit since she had been touched like this, so she offered little resistance as she felt a hand slide to her breast. 

“Marianne!” Hilda yelped in surprise as her sleep shirt was torn from neck to hem. Marianne continued moving down, leaving a noticeable trail of hickies from Hilda’s bubblegum locks all the way down between her breasts, and disappearing over her fit tummy – Marianne had grown impatient and rushed between her legs. Just as she started to pull Hilda’s bottoms down, a firm hand reached down and attempted to pry her away. 

“Calm down, Marianne! Get a grip on yourself before I get mad!” Hilda shouted, still trying to get her to let go of her favorite pair of baby blue panties that were halfway down her hips already. 

Marianne grabbed her wrist with surprising force, pushing her back onto the bed. Hilda looked at the panting face above her, deep dark bags accentuating the crazed look in her eyes. “Shut up. Shut up shut up shut up _shut up_!” She seethed, “You dance around in nothing but an oversized shirt and your skimpy underwear like a ditzy slut, taunting me and teasing me, and now you tell me to get a grip?” 

Hilda was motionless as Marianne pulled herself back and began stripping. “I feel like I’m going to explode from lust, and you’re going to apologize for prancing around like a harlot by helping rid me of it.”

With the power, grace, and confidence of a queenly beast, Marianne mounted Hilda on the bed. She ran a slender hand down her stomach, over a strange glowing sigil atop her pubic bone, stopping between her legs. Her thighs glistened in the candlelight, her slick practically down to her knees. “Now, make me come before I lose my mind,” she commanded as she grabbed a handful of bubblegum hair and pulled Hilda’s mouth to her aching pussy. 

Screams of pain and pleasure mixed and echoed through the Golden Deer’s dormitory. Not that there had been actual students living there for several years, but the cries did not fall on deaf ears.

“Hilda, I swear to the Goddess, it’s almost midnight. There’s no way you don’t know how loud you are when you masturbate,” Claude yawned and scratched around scars on his torso. Half asleep, he walked to the door that the effeminate noises were emanating from and attempted to open it. He sighed in exasperation when it turned out to be locked as someone behind the door reached another climax.

Claude returned a few moments later with a spare key. He had seen Hilda naked plenty of times, usually at his own behest, so he felt no qualms with breaking into her room to tell her to chill out and go to bed. Or, if he was lucky, she might have him scratch her itch, as it were. 

Clicking open the door, he froze as he processed the image before him. Hilda was straddled by a wildly bucking and moaning blur of blue that was grinding between her legs. The sudden intrusion and appearance of Claude gave Hilda enough of an opportunity to throw Marianne off of her and dash to the door.

“LOCK IT LOCK IT LOCK IT LOCK IT!” she panted as she scrambled through the door’s threshold. Years of split-second decisions on the battlefield meant Claude instantly slammed the door shut as his right-hand woman rushed past him, practically on all fours. 

“Hilda, what the actual hell,” he asked, making no effort to hide that his eyes were firmly glued on Hilda’s heaving chest. Hilda was too exhausted and grateful to have escaped to chide him for this.

“Marianne,” she said, still gasping for air, “she’s gone berserk. Or something. Claude, I thought I was going to die.” Hilda was rubbing her hand along her love bitten neck, her other hand hovering between her legs.  
Claude was still at the door, holding the iron key firm. “She’s trying to unlock the door from her side. Hilda, what the actual hell?”  
“I don’t know, she’s like, psycho-horny!” Hilda wracked her brain. “I did see some sort of symbol below her tummy, though. I think I saw it glow when she came.” She hurriedly found some parchment and quickly doodled it out for Claude. Marianne was still wailing on the other side of the door, and both of the Golden Deer Alums in the room were thankful the doors in the monastery were made to hold back literal armies. 

“The Crest of the Beast,” the young Duke said after a moment of concentration, “…Where are you going?”

“If THAT’S what it is, we’re going to need some help. I’m going to go grab Dimitri.” Hilda said, having finished redressing herself and making her sex hair moderately presentable.

Claude grinned his mischievous grin, saying, “What, you think I can’t handle a little horny Marianne?”

Hilda stared for a second, before turning around and exposing her back, displaying to Claude the spider’s web of scratch marks Marianne had left on her back. Giving the image a second to sink in, she patted Claude on the cheek a few times, “Sure you can. Now tell her you’re going in so I can lock the door behind you. You have to keep her busy until I can find Dimitri.”

Holding his nerve, the bowman nodded, shouting through the door, “One second, Marianne. Step away from the door and I’ll come in.”

The scratching and noises on the other side withered and went quiet. Claude quickly unlocked and opened the door. The plan was to have Hilda close the door so Marianne couldn’t escape, but there was no need. A svelte hand reached out the moment the door creaked open and pulled in its next victim, slamming the door behind them.

“Good luck!” Hilda shouted back after locking the door as she ran out of the dorm to look for the young king.

Claude couldn’t even respond, as Marianne had immediately jumped to kissing him. The room smelled like sweat and sex, and Claude realized the sour and heavy scent of lilac on Hilda’s face was the same one coming from Marianne’s drenched white thighs.

The young duke was caught off guard by the bishop’s animosity. It was one thing to hear her and see the results on Hilda in the abstract, and another entirely to actually experience it. Marianne ran her hands through his thick hair, pulling him closer by his curls. They wandered down and alternated between lightly stroking his cock through his drawers, and grabbing him with a firm hand. She pressed her tits up against his bare chest and her nipples danced across his skin as she imposed herself on his body. 

Even the few moments between Hilda’s escape and now had felt like an eternity. Marianne grabbed her partner’s leg and pulled, giving her access to grind her soaked pussy against Claude’s thigh. She moaned into his mouth, her eyelids fluttering as stimulation returned to her clit. She grabbed the bowman’s hand and pushed it onto her breast. 

“Grab them, Claude,” she commanded breathily as she continued to hump Claude’s Wyvern-riding hardened thighs. Claude was happy to, giving a gentle squeeze. Marianne reached up and grabbed one of Claude’s nipples between her thumb and forefinger, clamping down with surprising force and giving a gentle twist. “Like you mean it,” she hissed.

Claude let a moan slip at the sudden mix of pain and pleasure, but quickly followed the beast’s directive. Deciding it better to err on the side of too hard, he copied Marianne’s demonstration. Almost instantly, Marianne collapsed into him, her legs quivering and her breathing uneven. She began moaning as Claude felt his leg get even wetter. Nails dug into his back and shoulders and Marianne came. Claude just kept tugging and stimulating her as she rode out her orgasm that seemed to last forever. From his point of view, it was easy to confirm what Hilda had suspected: The crest below her stomach gave off a subtle soft glow.

When she was finally done and could stand on her own, Marianne looked up at Claude with the same desperately horny look on her face. Licking her lips, she finally turned her full care to Claude’s throbbing underwear. Getting on her knees, she pulled them down and Claude’s pride stood at attention above her face. 

She swallowed in anticipation. The bishop licked him from stern to stem several times before easily fitting nearly his full length in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him, and Claude’s legs nearly gave out when her button nose pressed up against his pubic bone and her lips kissed the base of his cock. 

Marianne looked up at Claude, showing little distress at him entirely inside her throat. Slowly, she pulled off, strands of her saliva still sticking to his pulsating head. She pulled out a few hairpins and the remainder of her beautiful blue hair haphazardly fell down in a mess around her shoulders.

Once again, the beast grabbed Claude’s hand, this time pulling it to the back of her head. She held him there as she forced herself back down on his rod. After a few strokes, Claude caught on, loosely gripping handfuls of cornflower hair and using them to pull Marianne’s eager mouth onto him. 

“Fuck Marianne, why did you never tell me you could deepthroat like this?” Claude gasped out, a shiver running down his spine as delicate fingers massaged his balls. Marianne’s other hand was busy sliding up and down her wet slit, rubbing her clit in time to Claude forcing his cock down in and out of her mouth. She moaned and gasped for air in between his thrusts, a cockdrunk smile on her face.

“Sothis Above,” he cursed as he felt his orgasm building. The bowman pressed the bishop’s cute face into him until her nose was buried in black hair. He awkwardly drug Marianne over to the bed and trapped her head between the bed and his throbbing cock in her throat, her bloodshot eyes watering but never breaking contact. “ _Shit_ Marianne, I’m going to come,” he groaned as his legs tensed and his grip on her hair tightened.

Claude let loose a long moan as he felt a pair of cold hands grab his ass. Marianne pulled herself even closer, her tongue sliding along the underside of his cock and poking out of her mouth. Unable to hold himself any further, Claude’s legs shook and nearly buckled at the intensity of his climax spilling down Marianne’s tight throat. The insatiable Beast hungrily gulped down his cum, the sensation of her swallowing on his cock pulling down every last drop.

After a small eternity, the pulsating in Marianne’s throat stopped. Claude pulled out of her mouth, allowing her to finally draw breath. He collapsed backward onto the floor, his legs finally giving out. Marianne likewise fell forward onto him. Taking a second to catch his breath, the young duke noticed Marianne was quiet against his chest. He was just about to make a joke about her being tuckered out when she let loose a desperate moan. She rolled off him, revealing she was still furiously jilling off. As she recovered from her bone-shaking orgasm, Claude closed his eyes, resting on the cool floor. His manhood was covered in cum and Marianne’s slobber, and his leg was absolutely drenched with her slick.

Barely a second after shutting his eyes, he felt a hand grip his ankle. “Marianne what are y-” Claude started but was silenced as the girl quite literally dragged him by his foot to the bed. 

“Fuck me,” Marianne said, her eyes wide as she bit her lip.

“I’d love to, but sadly…” Claude motioned to his now-flaccid cock. His hope that she would calm down seemed to have been misplaced, and in fact, Marianne seemed even more sex-crazed now than she did when he entered the room. 

A wicked smile spread across Marianne’s normally calm face. “Oh, that’s no problem at all~,” she cooed. White light emanated from her hand and flowed in between Claude’s legs. Seconds later he felt himself fully hard and backed up like he hadn’t come for weeks.

“Fuck. Me. _Now_.” Marianne commanded, her breasts heaving with her labored breathing. Claude could have sworn he could see her breath, filling the room with the heavy scent of her lust. Whatever response she was expecting from the poor boy, it didn’t come fast enough. Her hand still on his ankle, she pulled Claude’s legs up until his knee was near his ears. “Fine,” she said, almost giggling, “I’ll fuck you.” She grasped his already leaking cock and let herself down on it. 

Reeling from the sudden stimulation of Marianne’s sopping wet, tight pussy over his now magically sensitive penis, Claude couldn’t even fight back as Marianne pounded herself down onto him. She was straddling his other leg and fervently grinding herself into his stiff cock. He attempted to reach a hand up but it was quickly snatched up and pressed into the bed. 

“Marianne, get off of me!” Claude barely managed to squeak out. Marianne responded by pressing down onto him harder, bending his leg back further. Arm wrapped around his thigh, she grabbed his throat and squeezed each side. 

“Make me,” she whispered into his ear. Cowed by the strength behind both Marianne’s grip and words, Claude went silent, giving her free reign to continue milking him. He could feel himself getting light-headed as he quickly felt another orgasm building between his legs. This time was different though – He thought he was going to go insane from her vice tight grip on his cock and neck. 

“Aww, are you going to come?” Marianne moaned as she bit Claude’s ear. “Do it. Come inside me.”

Unable to hold back for even a second longer, Claude erupted. He barely held on to consciousness as he came harder than could remember. ‘ _What the hell did she DO to me?_ ’ was the only semi-coherent thought he managed as another swell of pleasure accompanied each time he pumped another load into Marianne. She was just giggling as she continued to pound and grind into Claude’s ejaculating cock, not slowing down or stopping. 

Claude pleaded for Marianne to give him a break, to let him rest and recover from his mind-numbing climax, but Marianne ignored him. She did give him his arm back, deciding she would rather have it play with her rock-hard clit. She smeared their juices over herself, matting her sapphire bush with her partner’s cum. She continued to speed up, mounting her own orgasm soon, but even after a magical stamina infusion, Claude couldn’t stay hard any longer. He slipped out of Marianne, his cum spilling down over his stomach. 

Practically in a trance, it took a second for Marianne to notice. She switched to sliding up and down the remainder of her duke’s hardon, relishing in his whines and attempts to break free of her amazon-esque hold on him. When that was no longer enough, she huffed, sliding around backward and planting her ass on her living sex toy’s face. She locked his arms down between her legs, her weight and crushing strength pinning them and making them worthless. “Lick me. Your cock might have given up but I haven’t.”

“Please Marianne, let’s talk about this. We’re all worried about your wellbeing – This isn’t like you. Please let me go,” is what Claude would have said if Marianne hadn’t been pressing her dripping pussy into his mouth. Unable to resist, Claude complied, licking away at the slick and his own cum leaking from her. She had little regard for his lungs, or was a master of breathplay, as Claude could barely sneak in a quick gulp of air between Marianne pressing her pale rear down on his face and mashing her throbbing maidenhood against his tongue and lips. 

“Oh, fuck, don’t you _dare_ stop, Claude,” the blue beast snarled as her humps quickened. Marianne’s scream echoed throughout the room and presumably throughout the entire monastery as she came against her partner’s face. 

Fresh air finally washed over Claude’s face as Marianne picked herself up. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

“M-Marianne? Are you alright in there?” Dimitri’s voice said behind the wooden door.

“Forget Marianne, help ME!” Claude yelled, slowly getting feeling in his extremities back. “She’s a damn succubus!”

There was a mechanical clinking as the door was unlocked and opened. A wave of humid air rolled over Dimitri as he took in the scene: Claude’s head snapping to the door, seeing freedom in his reach, and Marianne drenched in sweat and other fluids holding what looked like a small, fake, pink penis tied to a harness. Claude rolled off the bed and scrambled for the exit.

Marianne took off after him but was halted by Dimitri grabbing her shoulders. He was nearly knocked over, not expecting so much power from the thin girl. She seemed to ignore her captor, clawing at his chest to try and make it out the door before the two other Golden Deer Alums shut the door once more.

Dimitri grabbed her wrists before she could further claw at him. “Marianne, what has gotten into you? This is all very… unbecoming of a lady.” He found it hard to scold her when he had no idea where to look at her; Her breasts swung with each attempt she made to escape his grasp and her long strands flew every which way, sticking to her wet chest, shoulders, and back.

Unable to break free, the sex-crazed bishop turned her gaze to the young king. She smiled and pressed her body against his. “Oh Dimitri, will help me quench this fire that pervades my flesh?” Marianne asked seductively, nuzzling against his chest and causing him to blush

“W-Well, I’m sure there must be something I can do to help, if you just calm do-” he stammered, but was interrupted by Marianne drawing his attention to her delicate fingers sliding over his lips, down her war-toned body, into her dripping slit, and back up into his mouth.

Claude sat gasping, his back against the cool wood of the door. “So, mind telling me why you brought the Boar King? What is your plan here?”

“Hey,” Hilda said, “you got your answer right there. One beast to tame another. It’s simple math, Claude. Plus, you know how much of a crush he’s got on Marianne. Still, I do feel a little bad about throwing him to the wolves. Or, wolf, I guess.”

“That didn’t stop you from letting ME go in there!”

Hilda smiled, “Oops.”

“Well,” Claude said, looking at the red marks Marianne’s grip had left on his arms, “it’s not like you didn’t warn me.

“I did, but I didn’t expect her to… you know, _use_ you so thoroughly.”

“Thank the Goddess you got there when you did. I was convinced she was going to suck my soul out through my crotch.”

“Here,” Hilda said as she threw an oversized shirt and pair of shorts at him. “Unless you want to venture back in and grab your pajama bottoms.”

“I don’t have a death wish,” Claude said with a tired laugh, throwing the clothes on. He leaned back against the door, pressing his ear to it. After a second of muffled noises, he heard a sharp smack. “Sounds like our pampered prince is already going at it.”

Dimitri delivered another sharp slap to Marianne’s now-red rear. Her continuous low moan spiked at the strike and she gripped her sheets between her clenched teeth and balled fists even tighter. The Boar King was living up to his moniker, violently thrusting away. He had a white-knuckle grip on Marianne’s hips when he wasn’t spanking her ass raw.

“You _temptress_ ,” he spat, striking the bishop’s ass once more, “You deserve every strike I land upon you for your vile behavior. You should be thanking me for lowering myself to fuck a sow like you.”

Marianne screamed into her covers in equal parts pleasure and pain. With one hand she held onto the sheets, and her other was furiously rubbing away her clit, a fact that did not escape Dimitri’s perception. He grabbed a rough fistful of Marianne’s hair and yanked it until she was up on her knees.

“I _said_ , you should be thanking me,” he commanded in her ear, “and instead, you’re too busy touching yourself to even speak.” His grip on her hair tightened as his thrusts quickened. Marianne gasped and moaned out a response in between gasps and sighs.

“Thank you for f-fucking a horny, slutty sow like m-me,” her free hand snapped back, digging manicured nails into Dimitri’s muscular leg, “ _your majesty_.” This spurred him on, a powerful hand snaking to her throat and slowly tightening. He could feel her wild pulse pound against his fingers, spiking when he slammed into the girl harder than usual.

Marianne’s eyes had nearly rolled all the way into the back of her head when Dimitri let loose a series of feral grunts. The bishop bit her lip to contain her scream of satisfaction as she felt her hungry womb splashed with the king’s hot seed. The sensation proved too much and she felt her own orgasm rip through her body. Once again, the crest of the beast etched into her body glowed. The two knelt on the bed, each paralyzed by the pleasure racking their sweat-covered bodies.

Dimitri was the first to pull away, falling back onto his ass. Blood trickled down his thigh from five points where his partner had gripped him, and her girlcum covered much of his crotch, legs, and still throbbing penis. The sex-crazed bishop had already rolled over with her legs in the air. She made sure to show off his warm cum leaking from her. “Is that all you’ve got, _your highness_?”

Too enticed by the view to register the provocation, Dimitri mounted her, his cock still rock hard against her blue bush. He bent down, sucking and twisting Marianne’s tits. “I’ll take what I want, when I want,” he growled, accentuating his words with a bite that left an impression of his teeth imparted in her soft pale skin.

Marianne’s hand lost itself in her partner’s mess of blond, pulling him closer. “Mark me like you mean it,” she commanded, her tightening fist pulling on his hair. Dimitri responded in kind, roughly yanking a handful of azure locks to the side as he left love bites from her heavy breasts to her neck.

“You don’t seem to understand that I don’t take orders. But… I suppose it is a ruler’s duty to see to his subjects, even the lowliest sow begging for a cock to fill her.” Marianne gasped in surprise, moaning as she felt Dimitri slowly push into her rear.

The Boar King buried his cock to the hilt inside the bishop, hugging her long legs to his scarred chest. Her toes curled as his pace sped up. The new sensation was driving Marianne wild – One hand was kneading her breasts and the other was plunging three fingers in and out of her otherwise neglected pussy. “No truly holy woman would ever make such slutty expressions and noises. Apologize to the Goddess for being such a whore, moaning like a rutting beast with a cock in your ass.”

Marianne’s words were slurred, drunk as she was on the pleasure. She managed to say her apology between gasps and pants, “I’m sorry, G-Goddess, for being such a depraved, c-cock-loving slut. I’m s-sorry for all the times I was pretending to p-pray, but was just imagining thick cock f-fucking me. I’m sorry for coming w-while the King’s big, l-long dick fucks my ass!” Marianne screamed as she came once more.

Dimitri tried to hold back his own orgasm, but the bishop’s mewling and dirty talk combined with her asshole tightening in rhythmic shocks along his length caused him to let loose a second load. Marianne’s tightness and heat made him feel like he was going to melt, until her climax caused her legs to stiffen and she slide off of him. He jerked the last few strands of his ejaculation over her ass and hips, marking her as she had wanted. The girl collapsed on the bed, Dimitri assuming her cum-addled brain temporarily sated.

Feeling accomplished, he gave her another sharp smack. He should have seen the red flag when she moaned and whispered, “ _Harder_ ”, but he was still riding high on his second intense climax. He gave her another hard slap to the rear. Another moan, longer and louder.

Waving her scarlet and bruised rear in the air, Marianne coyly taunted her victim, “I don’t think I’ve learned my lesson yet, _your grace_.” Dimitri’s brow furrowed as he reared back his hand and delivered a slap that left his hand stinging. Marianne’s knees gave out and she gasped for air from the pain. Slick pouring between her legs, she spun around and surprised Dimitri by pinning him to the bed.

“How dare you-” Dimitri started, but was cut off.

“That’s not nearly enough punishment for someone as naughty and filthy as I am,” she said, panting as she raked his chest with her nails. Once again, white magic flowed from her hand into her partner’s manhood, and she slipped him back into her ass with a sigh of pleasure.

Marianne’s magic, combined with his post-coital sensitivity, caused the young king to attempt to lurch forward from the overstimulation but was stopped with one hand from the insatiable blue beast. He was taken aback by the raw strength the normally frail girl was able to exert. She leaned down to his ear, still riding him, and whispered, “I believe you said it is a ruler’s duty to see to their subjects? I agree… so you better keep fucking me until I’m satisfied.”

Claude was awoken by a deafening scream from the room. He had stopped bothering to count how many times the blue beast howled from climax a while ago. He popped his head up from the couch to see Hilda leaning against the locked door.

“How can you _still_ be horny?” the duke asked incredulously.

“Don’t shame me,” Hilda retorted, hands still working her pussy and chest, “Someone’s got to keep an ear on them, and I don’t need to tell you that the Marianne coming is like, super hot.”

Claude nodded in agreement, “Okay, you’re right. I can’t believe they’re still going at it. That last scream could have woken up half the countryside.”

“It did,” a curt voice said at the entrance to the common room. “It’s well past midnight. The hell is going on in here?”

“O-Oh, sorry, Shamir,” Hilda stuttered, cheeks blushing as she pulled her hand out of her panties and moved over to a rug on the floor.

“I don’t know what the hell are you kids are up to,” the indigo-haired archer looked at Hilda, who had made a meager attempt to cover herself back up, “but do me a favor and shut the fuck up.”

“Sorry Shamir, but we have a bit of a, uh, situation,” Claude said, nodding to the door.

Another yell emanated from the room, this time coming from the young king. Shamir raised an eyebrow before walking to the source of the yelling. Before Claude could even find the key he had thrown somewhere, Shamir had already picked the lock with a clip she placed back in her short hair.

Marianne was still mercilessly riding an exhausted Dimitri and didn’t even bother to look up as Shamir quietly closed the door.

“Okay. Well. That explains the noise. And I suppose the state you two are in,” the spymaster said, eyeing the scratches all over Claude’s body. “You all are in luck because between Catherine’s having been gone for two weeks and listening to you all fuck, I’m about ready to lose my mind. Just give me ten minutes to go grab some… equipment.” She turned to head back to her room

A look of relief started to wash over Claude before Shamir peeked her head back around the corner. “Oh yeah, you might want to help the boy-king in there. It’s a bad look if he dies from sexhaustion.” The Golden Deer leader would have been more than happy to ignore her and let Dimitri suffer another couple of minutes, but he found his options severely limited when Marianne’s unlocked bedroom door slammed open.

“Oh, no,” Claude groaned.

“Oh, _nooo_ …” Hilda said as she spread her legs and called to her dormmate, “Marianne, can you help me?” she asked salaciously as she pulled her wet panties to the side. Eager for her next victim, she sauntered over, but not before grabbing Claude’s ankle and dragging him over as well.

Dropping to her knees on the plush carpet, she straddled the duke and planted her face squarely between Hilda’s legs. Claude tried to crawl but the vice-like grip on his leg prevented his escape. He groaned as another spark of white traveled up his leg and Marianne slid down onto his now-hard cock. Hilda squealed in delight as the blue beast hungrily lapped at her. She squeezed her plump thighs around her head, feeling Marianne’s hand grab at her ass and hips.

“How can you be so into this, Hilda?” Claude asked, trying to hold back his already mounting orgasm. Marianne increased the ferocity of her thrusts, coming down hard. She gasped and moaned into Hilda’s pink bush, which had been shaved into the shape of a little heart.

“Shut up and focusing on pumping out another load inside me,” she growled before returning to licking and suckling at Hilda’s most sensitive parts. Since she had spent the last hour getting herself off to the sounds of Marianne ravaging the boys, she was already beginning to pant and swear.

“W-Well, Claude, j-just because you boys get t-tired after, oh _fuck_ , Marianne, after just a few shots, _s-shit_ , doesn’t mean…” but Hilda trailed off, biting her lip and curling her toes, using both hands to pull Marianne’s mouth closer. The bishop’s movements, her grip on her hips, her unbreaking eye contact, all pushed Hilda over the edge. Her legs pointed skyward, her climax washing down Marianne’s sopping wet face.

“Look who’s talking about being a quickshot,” Claude teased, but his laughter was cut short as Marianne began grinding down on him. His breath left him, feeling Marianne tighten around him, attempting to milk another ejaculation from him. She was too busy focusing on kissing Hilda’s clit while she giggled and thrashed about, still sensitive, to notice that Dimitri had finally pulled himself from her bed.

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, surprised as she felt the head of his cock push through her backdoor. The blue beast took a moment of reprise, laying her head on Hilda’s inner thigh. It was one thing to experience the boys one at a time, but together at once was mindblowing to Marianne in her sex-crazed state. She turned back to look at Dimitri.

The Blue Lion alum’s eye looked glazed over, as if he was operating out of instinct instead of rational thought. His grip on her hips tightened as he whispered, “ _You sow_ ,” and slid the rest of himself into her. Claude and Marianne moaned almost in unison – The sensation caused Marianne’s pussy to clamp down not just from the sudden influx of pleasure, but also from Dimitri’s girth pressing down. Claude could feel the king push himself in.

“O-One more, Marianne,” Hilda gasped, barely coherent. “Make me come one more time,” she commanded breathlessly. Marianne did not disappoint. Her soft fingers gently stroked her walls while her thumb swirled around her aching clit. Had her lipstick not worn off quite some time ago, her thighs, waist, and tummy would all have been peppered with pale pink smudges.

Even amidst this sea of stimulation, Marianne was still laser-focused on her own pleasure – Her hand rarely left between her legs, rubbing her clit in rhythm to grinding on Claude and leaning back into Dimitri’s thrusts. Despite this, Hilda’s mounting screams and cries attested to her ability to give pleasure just as well. Claude was nearing his limit and let her know. Dimitri remained silent save for occasional grunts, but his quickening pace betrayed how close to the edge he was. Hilda lost first, screaming at the top of her lungs with her legs wrapped around Marianne’s head. She grabbed and tugged at her partner’s tresses, legs trembling as she struggled to speak anything beyond the occasional expletive.

The familiar sound of Hilda’s orgasm pushed Claude over the edge at nearly the same time. Marianne joined Hilda as she felt the two men roughly thrust inside her, followed by the warmth of their climaxes. Claude was unable to pull out, not that he would have even if he could. Once again he let out all he had into the horny bishop, gasping as he swore her walls milked him for every last drop of cum he had. Still intent on marking his territory, Dimitri pulled out after a few pumps, emptying the rest of his ejaculation on the girl’s back. Long ropes of white-painted her back, reaching all the way up to her tangled mess of hair. Completely spent, the two men collapsed back and finally admitted defeat. If they noticed the woman at the doorway pleasuring herself, they didn’t have the energy to point it out.

Marianne’s head snapped around to the sound of moaning at the entrance of the dorm. Shamir leaned against an arch, her normally gloved hand still in her pants. “I hope you don’t mind if I warmed up a bit,” she said, grabbing a small bag and putting it down on a comfy chair she sauntered over to.

Shamir slowly began sliding down the loose shorts she had worn to bed. A sly smile spread across her face as she turned, making sure to accentuate her butt as she bent over. Looking through her legs, she noticed with satisfaction the bishop was watching her every move. Next, she took off her shirt, showing off her chiseled stomach, and then, taking much longer than she needed to, bringing it over her breasts, letting them drop one at a time. By the time she threw her tight black shirt to the ground, Marianne was drooling. Shamir called back, “Come help me take the rest off.”

Hearing no indication Marianne had moved after a second, Shamir snapped her fingers. “Now,” she stated, a commanding tone in her voice. A moment later Marianne pressed her body up against the archer’s, her lips kissing between her shoulders. Decades of pulling back a bow and holding it steady had toned Shamir’s back muscles and arms to the point of being noticeable even when relaxed. The bishop kissed down her spine as she slowly rolled her midnight purple panties down her smooth legs.

Stepping out of her undergarments, Shamir spun around to see Marianne on her knees. “Good girl, Miss Marianne,” she praised. She reached over and grabbed something from her bag before propping a leg up on the couch over the girl’s shoulder. “Here is your reward.”

Marianne didn’t need to be prompted twice this time, happily going at the spymaster’s already wet snatch. Her enthusiasm took Shamir momentarily off guard, sending a shiver running down her back. She felt wet kisses sprout on her body, starting just under her belly button, slowly working down through her neatly trimmed nearly-black bush, and finally landing her lips on Shamir’s. A long, slow lick up her slit caused Shamir to audibly coo, running her hand through Marianne’s hair affectionately.

After a few minutes of Marianne’s obedient slurping, Shamir snapped her fingers again, breaking her partner from her pussy-eating trance. “You’re doing a great job. I have a gift befitting a beast like yourself,” she said as she attached the collar around the girl’s neck. Marianne was too drunk on praise to put up any resistance, a bolt running through her body when the collar tightened around her neck. Shamir held a thin black cord that could further tighten or loosen the collar based on how hard she cared to pull.

Stepping back to admire her new pet, Shamir’s heart practically skipped a beat at how adorable the girl looked. With her hair a tangled mess, slick and drool covering her face and between her legs, and a crazed look in her eyes emphasized by dark bags under them, Shamir couldn’t help but want to bully her. She turned and sat on the couch, spreading her legs. She tugged on the leash, leading her mouth back to her throbbing mound. “Make me come, my pet.”

The restriction around her neck and the archer’s praise drove Marianne wild, happy to return her face between her master’s legs. The beast’s nose filled with Shamir’s feminine pheromones as she pressed her head roughly into her crotch. It didn’t take long for her to start loudly announcing her imminent orgasm.

“Oh fuck,” she gasped, toes curling and her grip on the leash tightening, “I’m going to come, don’t you dare stop.” Shamir gasped and let out a long moan as her climax washed over her body. Marianne didn’t have the same technique Catherine had but more than made up for it with sheer enthusiasm. It took her a few seconds to return to reality, with her inner thigh being nuzzled and her leg being caressed by one of Marianne’s hands. Not feeling her other hand on her body, along with hearing a soft schlicking sound prompted a devious grin to sprout on the archer’s lips.

Shamir stood up abruptly, yanking Marianne up with her. “I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself.” Marianne’s knees barely touched the ground, Shamir’s monstrous strength effortlessly holding her up by her collar. Being choked didn’t slow her fingers at all though, and the blue beast bit her lip as she approached another orgasm without her master’s consent. “Bad girl,” she stated, giving her pet a firm slap across the face. The abuse only jumpstarted Marianne’s climax, and she came right then and there, her face reddening from the collar cutting off oxygen to her brain. Shamir had expected this and was delighted to see her pet’s O-face up close, but she only projected an aura of disappointment.

“Looks like you were never properly disciplined.” Shamir tugged on the cord, forcing Marianne to walk on all fours as she was led to a sturdy table in the center of the room. “Up.” As she climbed up, Shamir gave her already-bruised butt another firm slap. “Stay. Miss Goneril, get your hand out of your pants and come keep Marianne company while I get her punishment ready.”

Blushing, Hilda pulled her favorite panties back over her drenched slit and approached the table, stepping over the exhausted Dimitri and Claude, who had fallen asleep on each other in a pile. Shamir handed Hilda the leash and went to grab something from her bag. Hilda drew her hand up from Marianne’s blue pubes, over her semen-stained stomach, and finished with a few fingers in her mouth. The bishop readily sucked on her digits while Hilda ran her tongue up a similar path, replacing her fingers with her lips to give the restrained beast a series of sloppy kisses.

Shamir returned a moment later. She had a black leather harness half affixed to her. She inserted one end of the sex toy into herself, a shorter curved piece that she loved for how it rubbed against her g-spot when she thrust. She tightened the other half and flopped down a facsimile cock between Marianne’s legs. It reached almost to her navel, with a flared head and a noticeable ring around the center. She practiced a few slow thrusts, making sure the ring slid across her pet’s hard clit.

“Catherine is too scared to let me use this on her, but I think it’s perfect for a misbehaving beast like you,” she said softly as she continued to lube up her new appendage with slick. Marianne looked a little nervous, but it was greatly overshadowed by her desire to feel filled up. As Shamir continued to tease her, her makeout session with Hilda became sloppier and more aggressive. Finding pleasure in both the toy and Marianne’s reaction, Shamir’s teasing went on for quite a while. She would reach out occasionally to fondle Marianne’s tits that gently slid to each side, alternating between gently rubbing them, pinching them, and giving them playful slaps.

At last, Shamir could stand it no longer. The entire length of her new cock was now shiny and slippery, and she was more than ready to put it to use. The spymaster slapped her pussy and belly a few times with it, saying, “Do you want me to put it in?”

Marianne moaned, her hands fidgeting, resisting the urge to touch herself with more force than the gentle sliding and slapping she was currently getting.

“Speak up.”

“Yes!” Marianne groaned desperately. Shamir placed the flat head of the dildo against her entrance, applying just enough pressure that it didn’t slide in.

“Beg.”

“P-Please Miss Shamir, punish your pet’s slutty pussy, I, I want it so bad I feel like I’m going to explode. Please discipline me with your massive cock so that I can-”

Marianne couldn’t even finish her lines before Shamir thrust forward. Marianne’s hands slapped the table in surprise, her voice caught in her throat. The thick ring near the middle of the toy sat right outside her lips, gently teasing her clit from below. “Good girl,” Shamir smirked as she rammed the remaining couple of inches inside.

Hilda was sure she heard the wooden table creak at Marianne’s grip. The bishop’s eyes fluttered as she grappled with consciousness. No longer stuck in her throat, a low moan escaped the beast’s lips. The teasing and pet play combined with the massive cock filling her up kicked off what Shamir considered, based on what she had heard that night, Marianne’s most intense orgasm. 

‘ _So far_ ,’ she thought, standing there in bliss as Marianne’s contractions and squirms pressed the harness against her clit and stimulated the other side of the toy she had in her. Before her pet had fully come down from her climax, she started thrusting. A low groan started in her throat and quickly turned into loud panting and moaning as Shamir found her rhythm.

“She’s going to wake up the rest of the monastery. Hilda, shut her up.”

“My pleasure,” she said. Hilda got up on the table and once against put her aching pussy over Marianne’s mouth. Almost immediately Hilda began panting and cooing as well. Shamir shot her a look.

“Don’t make me grab a gag, Miss Goneril.”

“S-Sorry,” she apologized, but her voice barely reduced in volume. Rolling her eyes a bit, Shamir grabbed Hilda’s loose T-shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. That at least stifled her moans somewhat.

Meanwhile, Marianne was losing what was left of her mind. Shamir hit spots inside her she could never reach with her fingers or toys, and that neither of the boys had any chance of ever hitting. She thought she would be more scared of the toy’s size, but she found the way it stretched and grinded into her felt better than she could have hoped. Shamir’s hand masterfully rubbed and teased her aching pink button while her other held her leash firm, keeping her collar loose enough she could easily breathe, but just tight enough to remind her it was there. On top of all that, Hilda was busy abusing her mouth to chase another orgasm, all while her hands kneaded and teased her breasts.

The sight and stimulation was more than enough to start another rumble below Shamir’s stomach. She sped up her thrusts, pulling away from biting Hilda’s lips to focus on coming. Tightening the collar’s grasp, the archer gripped Marianne’s white thighs and began pounding away, shoving the full length of the toy into the bishop’s delicate form. Each impact traveled straight to Shamir’s brain, her legs trembling as she came her brains out. She felt herself clamping down on her end of the toy, pushing a soft nub up against her g-spot, further intensifying her pleasure. Despite her warnings to the two Golden Deer girls, Shamir was unable to hold back her voice as she announced her orgasm.

“Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ , I’m coming..!” she cursed as her nails dug into her pet’s legs. Her rough thrusts and shaking voice had sent Marianne into her final and largest climax of the night. Her legs shook and her hands practically left imprints on the table. She couldn’t even focus on licking Hilda, who had resorted to rubbing the length of her slit up and down Marianne’s face to also reach her last peak of the night. The beast wailed, her toes curling with mouth agape as the pleasure echoed through her from the crest mark out. It glowed one final time, then dimmed as Marianne’s legs and grip on the table relaxed

So overwhelmed with pleasure, Marianne lay near-catatonic on the table. She looked an absolute mess: Her face was red from slaps and covered in drool and Hilda’s slick and her hair was an absolute mess from being pulled and tugged, Dimitri’s final cumshot still noticeable in her blue tresses. Her soft azure bush was wet with semen, saliva, and her own lust, her pussy still twitching in the afterglow of Shamir’s enormous cock dominating her. Her ass was a sea of red handprints and bruises from the king’s rough treatment.

Shamir slowly undid her harness, almost stumbling to the floor as she removed her toy from her still sensitive folds, letting the whole set up flop to the cold floor. She fell back onto the couch, exhausted from the effort of fucking and from the colossal orgasms she had.

A wash of relief swept over Hilda and Shamir as the crest of the beast that had tattooed Marianne’s womb since the start of her episode had finally faded back to alabaster-white flesh. Satisfied her work was done, Shamir grabbed her equipment and put her shirt and soaked panties back on.

“Well,” she said, more to herself than the barely coherent Hilda, “If this uh, flares up again… Let me know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the work, you can join our discord at https://discord.gg/VG33FBT9vq


End file.
